disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
All the Sprite Moves
"All the Sprite Moves" is the sixty-second episode of the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First, which is premiered on November 6, 2015. Plot At Zumaria Castle, the Royal Family of Zumaria are getting ready to move to a new and larger castle and Sofia arrives to help them pack. Vivian's parents are completely thrilled about the new castle since it has a swimmer's moat, a three carriage garage, a jousting court, and an enchanting garden. However, Vivian confides in Sofia that she doesn't want to move because it means she has to leave her music room, her favorite place in the world, behind. To cheer her up, Sofia invites Vivian to Enchancia Castle for dinner, which Vivian agrees to. Upon arriving, Sofia, Vivian, and Crackle look for Clover. They find him in the garden playing with the Wee Sprites. Crackle runs up to Clover and, as usual, smothers him with affection. Sofia introduces Vivian to the Sprites. She also tells her about the time she met them. This proves to be a mistake because, after Sofia leaves to go to dinner after being told it's ready, Vivian asks the Sprites to help her sabotage her family's move by making it seem like the new castle is haunted, which they agree to do. The next day, Sofia, the pets, and the Royal Family of Zumaria arrive at the new castle. After everyone gets inside, Vivian sneaks the Sprites into the castle, where they begin causing trouble. Vivian pretends to take this as a sign that the castle is haunted but her parents insists there's nothing strange going on and they keep unpacking. Vivian tells the Sprites to do bigger stuff before leaving with Sofia to see her new room. Meanwhile, Crackle takes Clover to the garden where they meet a hedgehog named Herb who's the Grand Poohbah of the garden which he reveals is an enchanted garden. Clover eats a berry that Herb reveals is an Enchanted Liking Berry which makes you go gaga over the first living creature the eater sees. The Liking Berry's effects make Clover fall head over heels for Crackle to the point where he serenades her, to Crackle's annoyance. Sofia and Vivian arrives in Vivian's new room and Sofia states it's got stuff Vivian would love. Vivian admits that it's great but she still misses her old music room. Sudenly they hear a crash and go see what it is. Upon meeting up with her parents, Vivian insists that it must be the "ghosts" again. Sofia spots something in the clock and, while nobody is looking, uses her shrinking ability to get inside. Inside, she finds her Wee Sprite friends who tell her Vivian brought them into the castle to sabotage her family's move, to Sofia's horror. Back in the garden, a fed up Crackle asks Herb if there's a berry that will undo the effects of the Liking Berry and he tells her there is: A Blues Berry. Meanwhile, Sofia gets out of the clock and returns to her normal size and confronts Vivian who admits that she brought the Sprites in to sabotage the move. Sofia tells her that letting the Sprites in was a big mistake because once you let Wee Sprites in it's almost impossible to get them out. Sofia understands Vivian's feelings, as she felt the same way when she and her mom moved into the castle: For her, it was sad because when she moved she had to leave behind many of the things she loved such as her room, her house, and her friends. It was also scary because everything was new and different. But Sofia also points out that just because something is new doesn't mean it can't be great. Suddenly, Crackle arrives with a clingy Clover and asks her for help. Sofia and Vivian follow her to the garden. All the plants make Vivian like the garden and admit she likes her new room too. Meanwhile, Crackle finds the Blues Berry and uses it to return Clover to normal. Meanwhile, Vivian and Sofia meet up with Vivian's parents who are now convinced that the castle is haunted and want to move back to the old castle. Vivian admits that it's actually Wee Sprites but her parents are unmoved with King Marcus telling her having Wee Sprites in the castle is worse than having ghosts in it. Vivian asks the sprites to leave but they refuse. Sofia explains that to get Wee Sprites out she has to make them say they want to leave, which they never want to do. Crackle runs up to Sofia and tells her she got Clover back to normal which gives Sofia an idea. Vivian gives the sprites Liking Berries which make them fall for Sofia. Sofia asks them to leave the castle with her an the smitten sprites say they want to leave, which gets them out. She tells her parents who are pleased and she apologizes for her actions. Her parents understand how she feels as they too had to leave behind the stuff they loved. Once in the garden, Sofia returns the sprites to normal with Blues Berries. The Royal Family of Zumaria arrive in the garden which Vivian declares her new favorite place in the whole world and everyone has a garden party to celebrate. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Vargus Mason as Brody *Sean Astin as Benngee *Isla Fisher as Button *Wayne Brady as Clover *Ellie Kemper as Crackle *Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian *Barbara Dirickson as Queen Cecily *Alan Ruck as Herb the Hedgehog / Herb the Crewman *Jason Hightower as Duncan Song *I Like You So Much Trivia *The three Wee Sprites from "The Littlest Princess" make their second appearance in this episode. *This is the first time Clover gets attracted to Crackle. *Princess Vivian meets the Wee Sprites in this episode. *This is the third time Sofia uses her shrinking ability. The first was in "The Littlest Princess" and the second was in "The Secret Library". *Vivian's father whom sat next to her near the end of "The Princess Ballet" returns in this episode and his name is revealed to be King Marcus. *This is the fourth episode that doesn't set in Enchancia. **Briefly the castle is seen but is actually set in the Sprites' dollhouse. *This is Crackle's first appearance in the third season. *The sixth episode where Sofia is the only main character to appear. *Vivian plays the mandolin chronologically for the third time in this series. She plays a tune referring to the song "All You Need". Screenshots Princess Vivian packing her instruments.png|Princess Vivian packing her instruments Vivians Parents.png|Vivian's Parents Princess Vivian is sad.png|Vivian tells sofia that she doesnt want to leave her music room or move to her new castle Princess Vivian Meets the wee sprites.png|Wee sprites meet Princess Vivian Princess Vivian asking the wee sprites.png|Vivian asking the Wee Sprites to cause trouble in her new caslte so she can move back to her old castle Princess Vivian new castel.png|Princess Vivians New Castle Button playing the piano.png|Button playing inside the piano enchanted liking berry.png|Clover eats a enchanted liking berry, making him love the first person he sees Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television episodes